Alway's There (Fifteenth One-Shot)
by Dis-Iz-Da-Lyfe
Summary: Stevie resorts to cutting after Zander and Kacey and her family ignore/leave her. She does to much and wakes up in a hospital, ready to have them alway's there (Zevie at the end) (Depressing) (Fifteenth One-Shot)


**Okay, this is very depressing but hey, whatever. Lol.**

**And no, I've never cut or had depression, only my friends have. This is purely out of my imagination, no real things placed in here.**

* * *

I cry harder as I remember my past, the pain, everything. I can't handle it anymore my life… it's over. I have nothing to live for. My friends ignore me and hate me, my dad is too busy with work, my mom would rather take care of her shop then of me, and my brothers, they are too young or too old to care/notice.

I get up off my bed, taking deep breaths. I make my way into the bathroom and pull out a razor blade. I slowly make a small cut on my wrist, the pain almost too much to bear, almost. But then I remember, I remember the names, the bullying, I remember everything. It's not something you would forget. I cut deeper on my arm and watch as the warm deep red blood flows from my wrist.

I wasn't always like this, no once I was happy; I had friends, a family that cares, and more. But, that's over, done with, way past. I'm never going down that road again. It sucks. I pick up the blade, going right under it. I cut again, this time deeper, having a flashback.

* * *

_"Morning, Sweetie." My mom greeted, shaking me slightly. I rub my eyes and get up._

_"Morning, mom." I greet as I get up off the bed, my mom exits saying something about having to talk to me before I leave school. I nod my head at her and I walk into my closet. I change from my pajamas into dark blue skinny jeans with numerous holes in them and a white belt, I put on a blue tank top that ties on the bottom, I of course put a blank tank top underneath, I put on my maroon beanie and my ray-bans. I then put on my combat boots, my bowtie, my bow ring, my owl necklace, and a bracelet I find on the floor _**(A/N I feel in a descriptive mood, go to sibunaluvhoa on polyvore for the outfit. Name: untitled.)**

_I smile and make my way downstairs, grabbing my book bag off the handle of my door. I walk down the stairs into the living room; I go through the door to the kitchen. My mom is waiting there with the rest of my family. I sit down at the big table and wait for my mom to start talking._

_"As you know, your dad got a wonderful job opportunity, he will be starting today, he will be working _very _long hours, but so will I. I just bought my own shop; business is going to be great!" My mom squeals. We all congratulate them, but really. I'm not pleased._

* * *

That's not even the bad part, ever since they got the new jobs; it's always been money, money, money. I have to take care of my little brothers, cook dinner and more. I know my parents didn't mean to leave me with this mess, it just happened. Who would have thought that that little thing could ruin my life?

Oh wait, I did.

I went to school that day, still happy. Acting like nothing was wrong, none of my friends noticed… except for Zander. He was always there for me; he was like my knight in shining armor. He would save me from my bad days, and this was definitely one of them.

* * *

_Later that day I go into the band room, depression overwhelming me. I sit down on the couch right as Zander walks in. He looks at me in confusion before sitting down next to me. _

_"Steves, what's wrong?" He asks me gently, putting an arm around me._

_"Nothing." I sigh._

_"Tell me." He demands._

_"My dad got a new job, he won't have enough time for us, but also my mom got a new job too, she now owns a shop, she is going to be working the most. I can't stand it, they only care about money now, I know they want to do what's best, but I would rather be poor and still have family then rich and have them ignore me._

_"Stevie, it's going to be okay. I'll be there for you, so will the rest of Gravity 5." Zander says soothingly. It was times like this that made me think they would always be there for me, oh how I was wrong._

* * *

Now, Nelson and Kevin are my only friends. We hang out every day; I can go to them for anything. Anything I want. They will always be there for me. But even they have their moments when they are a little harsh.

Normally I will go to school, go to the band room and see Nelson and Kevin smiling away with Grace, my only other friend. I will sit down and things will get quite, like they are scared to mention anything that will hurt me. I insist that I'm fine, but they don't believe me. I urge them to continue the conversation, and try to ignore the break of my heart when they talk about Zander or Kacey.

They were the ones that left me.

* * *

_I walked into the school about a month later; I didn't think much of anything because I knew Zander would always be there for me. I walked to my locker and opened it up. I grabbed my notebook and shoved the unnecessary things in there. I then made my way to History. I sat down at my usual seat, next to Zander. He looked over slightly and gave me a glare. I looked at him in confusion._

_"Why are you sitting there?" He asks his tone deathly._

_"I've always sat here, since the beginning of the year." I say slowly._

_"Not anymore, that's Molly's seat." He says as Molly enters the room. I nod silently and sit in the desk behind Zander. He turns in his seat. "I don't want filth like you sitting anywhere near me. That's Kacey's seat." He says. I choke on my spit._

_"What?" I ask._

_"You heard him, that's my seat. LoserBerry." Kacey says in the snobby voice of hers. I put down my head and sit in the back of the classroom next to Nelson, Kevin, and Grace._

_"Don't think anything of it. Zander is being a douche. Molly and Kacey are being A-class bitches." Grace glares at them._

_"What changed?" I ask hesitantly._

_"Zander was saying that you were being too clingy, needy, always an attention-seeking whore. He said that ever since your parents ignored you… you were a whiny bitch." Nelson says, in sympathy, glaring at the boy who turned his head, regret written all over his face._

_"Whe- When did this happen?" I ask looking down. You're probably wondering, what happened to the tough, I-don't-give-a-shit Stevie? Yeah, that Stevie was destroyed after my parents ignored me._

_"2 days ago." Kevin says. His face hard, like he couldn't believe Zander would do such a thing, or maybe the fact that he didn't realize what a bitch Kacey really was. _

_"No wonder he ignored my texts." I sigh. I ignore everyone for the rest of the day, I don't eat, I don't take notes. Nothing._

* * *

That's when everything went downhill. I didn't think that Zander could ever be that mean. I always saw his as the best friend, the one who would do anything for me. Zander had tried to talk to me numerous times. I ignored him each and every time, until finally I broke.

I couldn't take it anymore. His constant, 'Stevie, just listen to me,' shit. I didn't care if he was 'sorry' or he 'regretted' it. I didn't care anymore.

I found refuge in cutting; I would do it whenever he came up to me, whenever he ignored me… I had many cuts. Some so small, others so deep they would never go away. I didn't mind them though. They were like reminders, of all the things I put up with, they made me strong… but depressed.

I remember a few weeks after that whole incident, I was so happy. I had gotten into the talent show, won it… everything. Zander had congratulated me… he said he was so sorry and he would never leave me again. I didn't believe him.

I knew he would just leave me, when the next pretty girl turned the corner, the next time Kacey or Molly wanted something, he would leave me for them. I was right. But I was naïve, I believed that he would change, go back to his old self.

I was so wrong.

I cut deeper and harder this time, tears streaming down my face. I'm not dying. I'm not dying like I need too. I need to die; no one wants me here anymore. No one.

I take the knife off my wrist and stumble into the bathroom, my vision blurred with tears. I reach for the medicine cabinet and take out random containers of pills; I take handfuls of various types and shove them into my mouth. Everything goes black.

* * *

_"Stevie, listen. I know that I hurt you; I know that I ignored you. I don't know why I did it. It was probably the fact that Molly threatened that she would hurt you if I didn't agree… she said that she would have her big brother threaten to hurt you, nothing like rape but… he would beat you up. She didn't actually mean it, you know. I needed to ignore you. I didn't want you to hurt, that's why I tried to corner you when we were alone, and that's why I sent you texts, emails, letters, everything. I am so so sorry, I love you. Please. Don't die on me." _A voice goes off in my head… everything is black. I can't see a thing, I try to open my eyes but it hurts. I feel something squeeze my hand, another hand. I know that voice… the way the hand fits in mine. It's Zander. I go over what he said. He was doing it… to protect me?

_"Stevie, I know that you hate me, I know that you will probably never forgive me or Zander but… we are so sorry. We were only protecting you… but Molly. She realized her wrong doing. She is actually outside in the waiting room, crying. She never meant for you to try and commit suicide, never. I hope you can forgive me and Zander. And even Molly." _Another voice calls out. Kacey. Definitely Kacey. I feel something wet on my skin, a tear. From my own eye. I slowly open it… the vision blurry. I see Zander, he's leaning over me. Both hands holding mine, tears glistening on his face. I open my other eye; Nelson, Kevin, Kacey, and Grace are at the foot of my bed, their own faces covered in little specks of tears. I let out a shaky laugh. Zander smiles at me. I turn my head to him, though it hurts.

"I love you too." I say, my voice croaking. Zander lets out a wet, shaky laugh; he smiles at me and kisses me lightly on the lips. I look over at the rest, just noticing my parents and brohers smiling behind them.

"Stevie." Zander calls out.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Do you forgive us?" He asks.

"Of course." I say.

"Do you forgive Molly?" He asks.

"I even forgive her. Popularity just went to her head." I say.

"Please, please, please. Never leave us again." Nelson cries.

"I won't." I croak. Maybe, maybe I was wrong. Maybe I can start fresh. Forget the last few months. I don't think I ever thought about it. I was selfish, selfish for thinking that Zander would only hurt me if I forgave him. I was wrong for it. He would never hurt me again, neither would the others.

"I love you. So much." Zander whispers, kissing me again.

* * *

**Wow, that was long, depressing, and over all pretty fun to write ****J_**


End file.
